


It's Worth the Wait the Whole Year Through, Just to Make Happy Someone Like You

by yerdua



Series: Merry Christmas, Darling [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time a Time Lord regenerates, a new body is formed. A new face, a new personality…and in our case a new Doctor. His soul, however, always remains the same. Same memories, same fears, same friends.</p><p>But every time a Time Lord regenerates, a piece of his soul, the piece that was his last form…finds its own personal heaven. A sort of reward for all the lives it'd saved.</p><p>So let's join the Eleventh Doctor in his little piece of heaven.</p><p>
  <i>(December 25, Christmas)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Worth the Wait the Whole Year Through, Just to Make Happy Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> mindless eleven fluff before my heart gets ripped out :D

Every time a Time Lord regenerates, a new body is formed. A new face, a new personality…and in our case a new Doctor. His soul, however, always remains the same. Same memories, same fears, same friends.

But every time a Time Lord regenerates, a piece of his soul, the piece that was his _last_ _form_ …finds its own personal heaven. A sort of reward for all the lives it'd saved.

So let's join the Eleventh Doctor in his little piece of heaven.

\--

The Doctor awoke, rolling over groggily. " _Nggh_ pass me the Jammy Dodgers, Amelia." he groaned half-awake, grabbing at thin air viciously.  

_"Get them yourself, oldie."_

The Doctor's eyes snapped open, sitting up jerkily. His eyes widened as his head turned towards the source of the voice, slowly. Was this some cruel trick of the TARDIS? No, this was worse. Way worse. A look of horror washed over his face as he propelled himself backwards in shock. 

"Amelia?!"

Amy Pond sat on a chair, reading her book _Summer Falls._ "Ugh, I really should've edited that chapter better." she muttered to herself, taking a bite out of a Jammy Dodger. The Doctor pushed himself to his feet, unnervingly observing his **_dead_** best friend. "What are you standing there for? Come on then, sit! Clara and Rory'll be here with the tea any time soon."

"Clara? Rory?" he questioned, collapsing to his knees in front of Amy. She put aside the book, flicking his forehead. "Oi, stop with the dramatics. You'll ruin the morning! _Christmas morning_." she emphasized, trying to tug him onto a chair by his tweed jacket. 

He stared up at her hopelessly, utterly confused and distraught. "Amy, why are you alive? Why are you here?" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Want to get rid of me so soon, eh? And who's to say that I'm _alive_ , after all?" The Doctor's eyes twinkled in curiosity as he blatantly stated, "Why yes, of course you're alive. Why else would you be here, why else would I be able to talk to you? How else?"

"Maybe the thing is," she pondered, sipping a glass of water. "you're dead."

The Doctor's hearts slowed, a wave of panic dousing him. "I can't be dead…that's not right. This whole place…" he gestured at what looked like a cross between the Ponds', the TARDIS, and Clara's place of residence. "it doesn't feel _right._ " Amy took pity on the Doctor, sighing. "Let's make this easy. You're dead. Not you as in _the_ _Doctor_ , you as in _your_ regeneration. The Eleventh Hour's up, the clock's striking Twelve." she replied forebodingly, mouth full of biscuit. "But aside from all that mumbo-jumbo, the point is that this certain piece of you– _this_ certain Doctor…he's in some sort of Heaven right now. He's not gone, he's just in a better place." 

"So basically I'm in Heaven? This Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor?"

"Technically, it's this piece of your soul that's in Heaven, but yep. Your tenth regeneration's off with Rose and Donna in the Carribean for the holidays. Martha had to work extra shifts at the hospital. Your ninth's also off with Rose, a bit tricky for them, but oh well. The main thing is that you're eternally happy. Period." 

The Doctor calmed down, taking a seat beside Amy to pour himself some water. He gulped it down, wiping his mouth loudly. "Okay…making a bit of sense now…" 

He looked around, fiddling with his bow tie. "So I've regenerated…I suppose it _was_ time. Needed a fresh start, eh?" 

"Ooh, you should look at yourself now. A bit angry, he is. Clara'll have a hard time with that one." 

The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "When'd you get so smart, eh, Amy?" he asked, poking her arm. She glared at him, pulling her glasses out of his coat pocket and sliding them on.  

"Tea's done! Sorry, Rory had a bit of an accident."

Clara skipped through the doorway, somehow managing not to spill anything from her tray of china. _Hm, must've been one good waitress back at the Rose & Crown._ the Doctor thought as she spun around, coming at a stop in front of him. "Hello! Haven't seen you in a while! Well, if you count five minutes as a while…" she slid smoothly onto a seat, pouring some milk into her teacup. Rory slouched in, looking thoroughly flustered. "Hey Doctor. I spilled some tea on my pants." he grumbled, trying to cover up his trousers. 

"Rory the Roman! Still got your nose, have you? Yes, yes, noses are good." the Doctor cheered, pretending to grab at Rory's nose. "I once trained with a magician, accidentally removed his nose. He never forgave me, decided to unleash his anger on the world instead. Tom Riddle, I think."

"River's dropping by in an hour, by the way. Just so you can get prepared and all that." Clara commented, wriggling her eyebrows. Amy and Rory shot each other wary looks, sipping on their tea awkwardly. They soon began arguing over Rory forgetting to throw out the yogurt the day before, Clara receiving texts from her dad and getting up to give him a call. It was Christmas day, after all.

 _Christmas_ , the Doctor mused. _Merry, merry Christmas_.

**Author's Note:**

> so it appears we've reached the end of our little journey. meeeeeerry christmas yo :D


End file.
